


The Tales of Love

by meikyu



Category: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale), Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Other, Succubus, demon, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyu/pseuds/meikyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of fairy tales</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my destiny, you are  
> You are my destiny, you are  
> You are my everything  
> I look at you  
> as I call you silently

Long time ago, there was a little girl called Goldilocks because of her curly golden hair which shine brightly. She decided to play outside when her parents went to see a relative. 

She played in the forest, chasing animals that avoided her. Goldie, as she was called, chasing the animals until she was deep in the forest and found a house.

The house was unlocked, so Goldie entered the house. No one was there. Goldie suddenly felt hungry. Above the dining table, she saw three porridge. She tasted the biggest bowl and said, ‘Too cold!’. She tasted the medium bowl and said, ‘Too hot!’. She tasted the smallest bowl and said, ‘Just right!’, and finished it off.

She went to the living room. In the living room there were three chairs. She tried the biggest chair and said, ‘Too hard!’. She tried the medium chair and said. ‘Too soft!’. She tried smallest chair and said, ‘Just right!’. She jump up and down until the chair broken down.

Goldie felt sleepy. She went to upstairs and found three beds. She lay on biggest bed and said, ‘Too hard!’. She lay on the medium bed and said, ‘Too soft!’. She lay on the smallest bed and said, ‘Just right!’. She straight away slept soundly. 

While she was sleeping, the three bears arrived at the house. They entered the dining room to eat the porridge they had waited to cool. The biggest bear, the Papa Bear, growled, ‘Someone tasted my porridge!’. The medium bear, the Mama Bear, said, ‘Someone tasted my porridge!’. The smallest bear, the Baby Bear, sobbed, ‘Someone tasted my porridge and finished it off!’

They went to the living room and Papa Bear growled, ‘Someone sat on my chair!’. Mama Bear said, ‘Someone sat on my chair!’. Baby Bear sobbed, ‘Someone sat on my chair and broke it!’

They went upstairs and Papa Bear growled, ‘Someone had lain on my bed!’ Mama Bear said, ‘Someone had lain on my bed!’ Baby Bear was surprised and said, ‘Someone is lying on my bed and she is sleeping!’

Goldie woke up and shocked when she saw the three bears. She ran away quickly from the house.

But Goldie was not learning her mistake...

Baby Bear was still angry because his porridge was eaten up, his chair was broken and his bed was messy. He swore if he met the girl again, he would make her pay. 

Goldie became a 16 years old teenager and so the Baby Bear. Her father was a blacksmith and hoped his daughter would inherit his job. Goldie tried to forge an iron and said, ‘Too heavy!’ Her mother was a farmer and hoped her daughter would inherit her job. Goldie tried to harvest wheat and a caterpillar approach her feet, ‘Too disgusting!’

Her parents became annoyed because Goldie didn’t want to do anything so they asked her to find woods in the forest. When searching for woods, she found the same house but she didn’t remember anything about the house and the three bears. She heard a sound of a machinery. She followed the sound to a yard behind the house. She found a big machine, a medium machine and a small machine. She tampered the big machine, a ground driller, until it stopped working and said, ‘Too huge!’ She tampered the medium machine, a kinetoscope, until it stopped working and said ‘Too difficult!’ She tampered the small machine, a clock. It was small and she could open it, and said, ‘Just right!’ She sat on the ground. While she was enjoying tampering the clock, she didn’t realize that someone was there. ‘You!’ shout the person. Goldie looked at the voice. She saw a handsome young man about her age looking at her angrily. He was tall, had light brown straight short hair that was messy. Goldie was scared.

The man looked around and said, ‘You broke my machines!’

Goldie was about to run away. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean too...’

‘Wait.’ The man stared at her, ‘You are the girl who ate my porridge, broke my chair and slept on my bed!’

Goldie was confused and said, ‘When?’

‘Do you pretend to forget? Right, I will make you remember.’

A pair of bear ears appeared above his head, his nose and mouth turned into bear muzzle and his furs turned brown and thickened. His body enlarged by one head. He was no longer a Baby Bear but a Big Bear. Goldie turned pale.

Goldie went back when she was young and remembered, ‘You were the bear from last time!’ She panicked and ran away from the place. Big Bear chased her and he was quicker. Goldie quickly found a boulder and hid below it. Big Bear couldn’t see her and he gave up.

Goldie reached home without the woods. Day after day, she thought about the machines. Then she told her mother, ‘Mom, I want to learn to make machines.’

Her mother replied, ‘No, it is too expensive.’

Goldie decided to learn by herself. She read a lot of books about machines. Two years passed and she turned 18, however she couldn’t make anything that worked. Nobody believe that she would become a mechanic and told her to give up as they had tired hearing something exploding. However, Goldie didn’t give up. 

Goldie made a time machine and people laughed at her. They were sure it would be a disaster. It was true, the machine exploded. Goldie became disheartened.

Big Bear appeared as human to buy ingredients for his mother. He saw a smoke billowed up above Goldie’s backyard.

‘What happen?’

‘A girl thought she is a mechanic but she could not make anything and always make explosion,’ said the merchant. 

At her backyard, Goldie frowned to herself, ‘Mechanic is a difficult job. I wonder, what is right in my life?’

Big Bear appeared at where Goldie and her time machine were.

‘You were the girl who broke my machines!’ growled Big Bear. Goldie was aghast. She ran and hid inside the house. She peeked from the window facing the backyard.

Big Bear saw the time machine.

‘What do you make?’

‘Time machine...,’ said Goldie feeling embarrassed while hiding half of her face below the window.

Big Bear laugher, ‘You believe that kind of stuff is existed?’

‘Yes...’

‘Why do you want to make it?’

‘So I can go back to the past and stopped myself from eating your porridge, broke your chair and slept on your bed.’

Big Bear went silent, then he thought an idea, ‘How about this, you give me this machine and I will forgive you.’

‘But it doesn’t work...’

‘I can make anything work.’

On the next day, she woke up, still on her sleeping gown and went to feed the chicken on the backyard. She was surprised with a machine on the backyard. The machine could took a picture by using sunlight. Big Bear appeared.   

‘It is a time machine. However it does not take the past, but take the present.’

Goldie tried to take a picture. She directed the glass toward the sun, which took the heat and burn something on a thin sheet. She took the sheet. The picture of the Big Bear was on the sheet.

Goldie realized something that is just right in her life, that she had been seeking this whole time, was right in front of her.

She finally didn’t afraid anymore.

‘Samantha,’ said Goldie.

Big Bear frowned, didn’t understand. ‘What?’

‘My name is Samantha.’

Big Bear realized what he had been waiting for and the chance appeared. ‘My name is Vajk.’

He taught Goldie, the name he would forever call her, about machinery. Goldie eventually became a mechanic as she wished. Goldie finally found the three just right things in her life; Big Bear, her job, and their children. 

 

 

    


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Icelandic folklore Then the Merman Laughed

During those two years Goldie studied by herself, she had a friend called Doris ‘Dory’. Dory wanted to be a pirate and found treasures. Goldie, after many attempts, build a ship for her that at least could float on water. Dory at last could sail to the sea, with Goldie and Rosemary ‘Rosie’, her friend who always wear red cloak.

While on the sea, she saw a fin. She thought it was a mermaid so she and her two friends quickly threw a net and capture the mermaid. She was right but it was a guy. He was really handsome that Dory was captivated a bit (but her tomboyish nature against it).

‘Sold him to the red district!’ said Goldie. Rosie nudged her arm.

‘You damn crazy girls,’ replied the merman, then said again, ‘Release me, girls, if you still want to live.’

Dory saw a chance and said, ‘We decide to take you and sell you,’ then looked at her friends, ‘And we gonna be rich!’ The girls were cheering. The merman just sighed.

So the girls brought him to the village. Rosie said, ‘After we got the money, I could buy a lot of food and toys for my pets!’ Goldie said, ‘No, after we got the money, I would buy new parts for my machine.’ Dory said, ‘No, I’m the leader. After we got the money, I would buy a bigger, better ship!’ The girls were fighting about what to do with the money. The merman then laughed for the first time. 

The girls eventually separated. Dory brought the merman to her house. She then covered the net with a cloth. Her mother greeted her outside and soon mad at her, ‘Dory! Where have you been? Why won’t you help in the field, bla, bla, bla,’ Dory had to bear her mother scolding for two hours before she could brought the merman to her room. 

‘One day I would leave this forsaken village and become the best pirate!’ Dory grumbled. The merman then laughed for the second time. Then he had a plan.

‘I could not live any longer on the land. If you release me to the sea I would tell you the place of a treasure.’

Dory’s eyes brightened. ‘You will?’

‘Bring me with you and we sail to the place I would direct you to.’

Dory accepted and felt excited.

On the next morning, Dory and the merman set sail. They arrived at the place the merman pointed at, the same place where Dory caught him. The merman laughed the third time. 

‘You have laughed three times already. What are you laughing at?’

‘I would tell you if you release me from this net.’ 

Dory obliged. The merman said, ‘I laughed the first time because you fight with your friends over trivial thing and forget to appreciate your friendship. The second time is because you have a fertile land that fed you but you longing for the sea. The third time is because you want a treasure while you already have it and because of it, you are deceived by me!’

The merman jumped from the ship and turned into a leviathan. He destroyed the ship and pulled her into the sea by circling her body with his serpentine body. Dory opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Colorful fish, colorful corals, shining jellyfish decorate the clear water. Dory extended her hand to reach the jellyfish. She forgot about the leviathan.    

_I could never have her,_ he said to himself, so he released her and left.

In seconds, she was suffocated and reached the surface. Looking around, she realized her ship and the leviathan had gone. After an hour, she was saved by a ship passing by.

Dory apologized to Goldie and asked her to build a ship again but Goldie refused. Defeated, she swam at the beach. She wished to go further and deeper. She thought the further and deeper she go, more beautiful the scenery is.

‘I wish I have a fin, like the merman.’

An octopus approached her. ‘Young lady, don’t be sad. I will give you a potion to turn you into a mermaid.’

Dory nodded and drank the potion. Her legs turned to a beautiful, shiny salmon pink fin. She thanked the octopus and swam further and deeper.

She found it was not what she had expected. There was nothing but darkness, barren rock and sand. She met weird and creepy fishes, unlike the fishes near the surface. She intended to go back to the surface but she had dived too deep. Her fin was turning back into a pair of legs. She swam to the surface quickly but she already turned back into human and drowned. Her body slowly fell toward the ocean bed until the leviathan caught her and brought her back to the shore.

The merman gave her CPR like a professional lifeguard. Dory coughed out water and gained consciousness. Soon, the merman mad at her.

‘What are you doing!? If you aren’t near my dwelling, you would be gone girl! How you could swim that deep!?’

Dory was frightened and stuttered. ‘I thought the further and deeper I went, I could see more beautiful scenery. So I drank a potion that an octopus give to me. She said it would turn me into a mermaid.’

Dory thought the merman would scream at her, but the merman just laughed.

‘Why you are laughing?’

‘I laughed because you are gullible enough to fall into the octopus trap. She probably had waited for you to die so she could feed her children your corpse.’ 

Dory sighed. ‘I guess I almost died because I’m too greedy. I should appreciate what I have right now. I learned my mistake.’

The merman face softened, ‘Being greedy is not a mistake. If you are satisfied with what you have, you won’t find something new. You are the first person to see the ocean bed and now you know. Your knowledge is far beyond others.’

Dory felt a relieve, then said, ‘Thank you, but I still want to sell you.’

Dory jumped toward the merman and fell with her hands extended while the merman already jumped into water and continue to laugh.   

 

 

 

          


	3. White

In the village where the three friends Rose, Goldie and Doris lived, lived a sister that is loved by the village. Kind and compassionate, she is like an older sister to them. She is often in the church and helping Pastor with his duties. 

Villagers come to the church to confess. Pastor disliked this duty. Most of the time, he just said, ‘I don’t care’, ‘That’s your problem’, ‘I don’t give a shit’, ‘You are stupid and you deserve that’, so they always go to the sister to ask for advice. The sister is way more nice and good listener, so many people like her.

The sister is called Sister Grace, like her personality. Not only to human, she is also kind to a demon. She is a good friend of a succubus named Lilita who is under mercy of the Pastor and her elder brother, Lucifer. Lilita is a succubus but the number of males she had seduced is zero. She is far from sexy. She is tiny, plain and has no sexual appeal. But no matter what, Lucifer forced her to seduce the Pastor, his enemy to death. Of course Lilita wanted to, since she had a crush on the Pastor, but she is to shy and Pastor is too scary. Pastor is a skilled exorcist and almost the same strength as Lucifer, and Lilita has no chance to fight the Pastor or Lucifer back. Luckily, Sister always protects her.

‘Stop bullying her!’ 

‘It’s not your problem, cotton ball!’ Lucifer snapped at Sister. He disliked it when someone weaker that him talked back to him.

Pastor and Lilita walked back when Lucifer and Sister started screaming at each other. It is much unbearable. 

‘Enough! I will burn you in hell!’ 

‘You won’t dare, you emo!’ 

Earth beneath Sister was cracking. Lucifer pulled Sister down while she struggling. 

Lilita moved toward them and shouted, ‘Wait for me!’

Pastor just stood and looking. He mumbled to himself, ‘He has made hell for his own.’

With Sister stays in Hell, of course it is heaven for Lilita. They played together everyday, telling stories, cooking, decorating and spoiled themselves. They were like sisters, very close with each other. But not Lucifer. The first thing she said when she entered hell, ‘What kind of place is this! So messy and dirty!’ Lilita brought her look around Hell. She checked the whole place and made a decision. ‘I will fix this.’ 

She went to River Styx and approached Styx. 

‘I want to go to surface and buy something at market.’

‘No. My boss ordered me not to let you go.’

‘I.want.to.go.now.’ Sister stared at her with tone increasing each word.

‘But...’

Sister pulled Styx from boat and took the paddle. 

Three hours later, Sister returned with a lot of stuff. Styx instinctively took some of the cloth bag. Then she ordered the demons around. Sister taught them to sweep and mop the floor. She scrubbed the whole place until clean. Not only that, she decorate the place as well. She threw flowered napkins, put flower vases and changed some old furniture. She planted flowers outside the castle. The place looked lively now. 

Lucifer and Lilita were shocked when they look at the castle. Lucifer was looking in horror but Lilita excited. Lucifer went inside to his room. His place became clean and tidy and no longer dusty. Sister had put new candle place and changed the sheet and blanket. His place was unchanged, only the castle became fresh and bright. The demons were serving tea to the dead souls. Never for once dead souls so welcomed and were given first rate service until now. After were given snacks and tea, the dead souls were sent to the torture room, which is decorated with vases and paintings of landscape and flowers. Then they were thrown to Hell Fire, which was treated like Japanese onsen. 

Lilita came toward him. ‘Brother! My room is so pretty now.’ Her room is decorated like a princess room. Sister really put her effort to decorate hers.

Lucifer asked the demons where Sister was. He saw Sister in the yard, washing Cerberus with bubble shampoo in a bucket. Cerberus looked so happy.

‘Cerberus!’ shouted Lucifer. Cerberus bowed and looked defeated. Sister ignored him and wash Cerberus with water. Lucifer pulled Sister to stand and facing her.

‘What the hell are you doing to my place?’ Lucifer looked at Sister furiously. Of course, Sister was pissed off.

‘What? I don’t do anything wrong. Why are you angry at me.?’

Lucifer could not stand her any longer. Then something remind him and his face changed into horror. ‘You don’t eat anything in her , do you?’

Sister recalled her memory, ‘I’m quite thirsty so made myself a pomegranate juice. Why?’

‘With one whole fruit?’

‘Yeah,’ Sister frowned at him curiously.

Lucifer looked defeated. He has to deal with her for whole year. Meaning, his whole life!             

Lilita heard about it and jumped cheerfully.

‘So, that means you will live here forever!’

‘Of course not. Pastor needs me.’

‘But you have eaten a whole pomegranate. From now on, if you don’t eat food from Hell, you will starve to death, even if you eat food from the surface,’ Lilita said with plead on her eyes, ‘You will stay here, right?’

‘I still should go to church everyday, but I will return to Hell after I done my duties.’

‘So, that means you will live here!’ Lilita jumped toward her and hugged her. 

Sister hugged her back with a smile and said, ‘Well, at least I could look after you.’

Lucifer felt doom is coming, so do the demons. Sister is way scarier when she is mad and the demons have no choice but obey her. Lucifer never found out if they disobey, but it seems like Sister has her eyes everywhere. She pays attention to every tiny bit of details.

‘Puke it,’ Lucifer said it without strength.

‘Huh?’ Sister looked confused at him.

‘PUKE IT!’

  

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Hatsukoi Succubus, the manga I never finished because no where to be found T-T

Lucifer grew depressed each day. There was not a day Sister would shout at him to keep his work place tidy, be polite to the dead souls that she call ‘guests’, and forced him to drink veggie juice. She is so hard to him but so soft to his sister. She pampered her a lot. She tidied her room, allowed her to escape her duties and give her strawberry milkshake. Lucifer could not believe when a dead soul comforted him, ‘I know what it feels like, brother.’ Hell became more popular each day for their first rate and outstanding customer service before tortured the ‘customers’ eternally. Not only torture room and Hell fire, there were divisions based on their sins, decorated beautifully by Madame Sister. It is like a Disneyland, but Hell version. Most of them called it Disneyhell. 

The only one who is happy since Sister lived there is no other than Lucifer’s younger sister, the succubus with zero sex appeal and zero number of males she ever seduced, Lilita. But still, she is at Lucifer and the Pastor mercy. 

Sister encouraged Lilita to join church choir. The church choir would have one member if she joined. Lilita has a beautiful voice. She accepted eagerly. She hoped the Pastor would like her.  

‘She could seduce a man if she sing,’ said the Sister to Lucifer. Nonetheless, Lucifer just obliged. If he opposed it, a war would start.

Lucifer knew he loved the Sister, but if the Sister and his mother, Lilith, joined force, he could not imagine but it would be worse than now.

Lilita was on her first day to sing at church. Sister dressed her with with gown. Of course, the Pastor had against it with all his power.

‘People come here to be closer to God, not for entertainment.’

‘Just try for one day. I’m sure more villagers would come to church. If not, then Lilita would not sing again.’

So, the Pastor agreed to try. Much to his own surprise, Lilita has a voice as beautiful as an angel. Of course the villagers knew Lilita is a succubus, as she always plays with Rose and her friends. Young men in the village like Lilita because she is cute and wished that she would seduce them but Lilita only targeted the Pastor. 

Lilita became a diva in the village. Her fans grew and made a Lilita Fansclub and their main enemy is the Pastor. The Pastor realized the reason they came to the church because of Lilita.

He talked to Lilita after the sermon. 

‘You don’t need to sing from now on.’

‘I’m not good?’

‘No, but you cause young men in the village to commit sin. I can’t believe voice could also be used to seduce men.’

‘But, I’m not singing to seduce men.’

‘I know, Sister told you, and you used it as a chance.’

‘I don’t...’

‘I don’t want to see you again. Don’t ever step in this church again. I should have known that you are still his sister.’

Pastor walked away, his back facing her. Lilita gathered her voice and shout. Her voice resounded until it reach the bell roof. 

‘I SING FOR YOU!’

Pastor jumped and stopped. He looked at Lilita, her face was red and almost crying. He never expected that the girl would raise her voice. Never once she like that to him or her brother. 

Lilita flew passing him and toward the door before Pastor could stop her.

On the next Sunday, Pastor preached about succubus. The villagers had enough. Each day, the Pastor talked about the sin of lust and be aware of succubus. Finally, one villager spoke his mind during the sermon.

‘Dude, if you want to complain about your girlfriend, don’t say it to whole village.’

‘Why not? He just gives ‘I’m available’ sign to the girls. Probably he had tons of confession letters already.’

Now Pastor knew about the letters that crowded the church mailbox. Mr. Procrastination as he was called, he thought they were letters from the villagers asking for prayer. Now it was the villagers turn to preach him.

‘This is why you never have a girlfriend, Pastor. The only girl that you get close with is probably only Sister. You should smile more and stop being too harsh to people.’

‘Yeah, the girls are afraid of you,’ the girls nodded. The speaker continued, ‘You give a vibe of wanting to murder everyone.’

‘I wonder what Lilita likes about you. Probably your good looks, but there is also other good looking young men in the village, like me!’ The villagers frowned at the speaker.

The preach continued. Pastor had enough. ‘Okay, the sermon is done. In the Name of Father, Son and Holy Spirit. Amen.’ He quickly walked away. The villagers still spoke but he ignored them. 

Pastor thought about it at night. True, he had been harsh toward succubus but there is reason. The succubus ever tried to take his life by kissing him while he was sleeping. It is just a small, quick kiss on cheek. Pastor was fully awake, waiting the succubus to try, then pushed her on bed and ready to exorcise her. Sister heard the noises and came to his room. She was frozen when she saw a girl on his bed.

‘P-pastor...’

He suddenly realized the girl that he cupped her mouth on his bed. 

‘No, this is a succubus! She tried to kill me!’

But that did not stop the Sister from pulling the girl. The girl was guarded by the Sister away from the Pastor.

‘But she is just a little girl, you pervert! Stop making reasons,’ then she faced the girl, holding her shoulder, ‘Are you okay?’

Since then, Sister and Lilita became friends. Pastor obviously doesn’t like Lilita. But Lilita avoided him as well, whenever she came to play with Sister, Rose, Goldie and Doris. He did it so she won’t harm the villagers. However, the villagers grew affectionate towards her. Lilita was a sweet and nice girl, he has to admit, but she and Lucifer always try to seduce him. He is their sole target and he had to drive them away.

But, he thought again, he should give Lilita a chance again. After all, it is such a waste for her talent to not be used. 

On the next day, while Lilita played with Rose and the girls, he approached her. The three girls walked away and giggled. 

‘Demon girl, I want you to sing for church choir.’

It is so weird to call it a choir, while only one person sang. Lilita answered vigorously.

‘Really! I would be glad, too.’

The Pastor looked at the girls, ‘And you!’

The girls looked at the Pastor nervously.

‘Stop playing and go help your parents,’ he scolded them, and walked away, followed by the girls sneer. After the Pastor far from them, the girls then approached Lilita and talked to her about their plan.

On Sunday, Lilita was supposed to sang a praise for God, but the song is not about that.

_There’s a song that’s inside of my soul..._

The villagers never heard the song so they didn’t sing, too.

_It’s the one that I’ve tried to write over and over again..._

The Pastor was confused. The Sister stopped him when he tried to talk to Lilita.

_I’m awake in the infinite cold..._

The fans raised their banners out of nowhere like watching a concert.

_But you sing to me over and over and over again..._

The villagers who stood sleeping awake. They thought the sermon was over because the villagers were silent.

_So I lay my my head back down..._

A fan started to cheer then stopped after Doris knocked him down.

_And I lift my hand and pray..._

The Pastor looked at the girls and drew a conclusion that it is their doing.

_To be only yours I pray..._

The Pastor looked at Lilita. This time he looked defeated.

_To be only yours I know now..._

He kept his face straight, but he knew what is going on.

_You’re my only hope..._

This girl is confessing to him through a song. 

After Lilita finished singing and the piano stopped, the audiences applauded. Pastor ended the sermon with a prayer that the God may forgive them for turning His house into a concert hall.

After the villagers had gone, Pastor called Lilita.

‘Demon girl.’

Lilita shuddered. She regretted for going through her friends plan to confess to the Pastor with a song. 

‘I won’t forgive you if you do that again, really,’ Pastor sighed, ‘I admit defeat. You could do whatever you want to me,’ then sighed again, ‘And I don’t want you to sing in the church because of those sweaty guys. I don’t really need you anyway. They could sing by their own without church choir. Or we don’t need to sing at all.’

Lilita blushed. He sounded like she tried to rape him. ‘Y-you got it wrong! I don’t want to seduce to take your life, really! I don’t really know what seducing is but...’ Lilita knew she should said this straight to his face, without using a song. ‘Actually I like you!’

Pastor didn’t say anything for a while. He knew this would happen but he has to think for a while. ‘I appreciate that, but sorry, I can’t.’

‘Because we are different, right?’

The Pastor wanted to say that he is not ready for relationship. He is a pastor and his mission is to serve God. He is God’s. His soul, his life, his body...So, the point is he can’t, so he just said, ‘Yes.’

So, the young girl has grown, falling in love for the first time, and got her heart broke. She gave up and left. He never saw her again.

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new nurse is hired and yet she has killed a person and now being haunted

The village is always lacking in everything. It is very under developed. There are ten families in total. The houses were very simple and built with woods and stones. Most of them worked as farmers. The village is 10 km from the beach so one family is a fisherman family. The land is fertile and the villagers never famished. Their harvest is abundant too, however they are very carefree and relaxed. Their purpose of life is ‘to feed their family’. The village only has one school. They got education from kindergarten to high school. The school was run by a strict principal and Red Riding Hood is the only teacher in the school. There is one small clinic and the doctors always come and go. There is one church, run by the rude pastor and nice sister. 

The village got a new villager. The Imperial Medical Association has decided to send a nurse from the capital as a punishment. The nurse punched a patient that keeps complaining about her treatment and calling her incompetent. The nurse ended up with the new life she hated. A new doctor was hired too but it won’t be long, she guessed. 

The clinic has limited tools so if a villager needs an intensive treatment, they would send the villager to the neighbor village who has better facilities than this village. The nurse hated this village and wished to be send to the neighbor village. 

So, she got a chance to get what she wants. A villager complained a stomachache for weeks and he went pale. Doctor diagnosed him appendicitis but the clinic does not have surgery tools so he was sent to the neighbors village. The nurse offered to ride the carriage although she has no experience in this. She planned to go to the hospital, offer assistance and showed how competent she was so she would be hired there.

On her way, the horse suddenly shrieked. The nurse could not handle the horse properly and the horse panicked. The horse ran quickly and hit a person. The person fell and rolling to the cliff and gone. The nurse went pale.

‘I didn’t hit anyone, right?’ The nurse get down from the horse and approached the cliff. She only saw a rock bottom and violent wave. 

‘Oh my God...Nobody see this. Nobody see this.’ She continued to ride on to the neighbor village. 

The neighbor village doctors completely ignored her as they don’t like anyone from the poor village. The nurse grunted silently, ‘This village got their head very high. Once they know I’m an Imperial Hospital nurse, they would all over me.’ But she doesn’t tell them and went back to the village. The villager would be treated for a week.

The nurse went back to her house. She was given an empty house. Seems to be left by its owner. It was in bad condition but she manage to hire a carpenter from the capital to fix the house. 

She went to bed. After some minutes of sleep, she felt someone was there. She heard someone knocking below the bed. She got up and looked at below the bed. A pale man with black eyes was lying below the bed. ‘GAH!’ The nurse screamed and slide away quickly. The man stood up. The man got blonde hair and dead eyes. He wore white torn shirt and torn pants. 

‘Who are you?’ The nurse face changed from fear to annoyance, ‘I know. You’re this house’s ghost. And you decide to use cheap scare on me, a new resident.’ 

‘Thank you for calling it cheap scare but it does scare you. I’m not this house’s ghost, but now I will. I’m the one who you killed.’

‘I kill...Oh no, you are the one who was there!’

‘Yep. It is not difficult to find you, since I live near this village and often see you around here. And now!’ He cracked his hands, ‘I want you to die.’

The nurse ran toward the exit and went to any house that has lights on. She went inside the church, finding Sister Grace praying. 

‘Grace!’

‘Tory? Why you come this late to church?’

‘I need your help,’ she looked back and find no one, ‘A ghost is haunting my house. Where’s pastor?’

‘He probably is sleeping. Why?’

‘He could exorcise right?’

‘How about tomorrow? He is too tired from service duty.’

‘Right, right. But let me sleep here. I could sleep anywhere as long as not in my house.’

‘Alright, you could sleep on the living room sofa.’

The nurse slept soundly, thinking everything would be solved by tomorrow, as long as they don’t know what is going on. Sister woke her up.

‘Tory. I already told Pastor. Get ready. We’re heading to your house.’

The nurse washed her face, but skipped brush her tooth. She planned to do it after the ghost had gone. They were heading to her house with Pastor and Sister.

‘Hey, Pastor, you could exorcise him, right?’ The nurse asked him.

‘Depend on how strong he is. If his grudge is high, then it would be difficult.’

The nurse got anxious. The ghost has unlimited grudge toward her, of course.

They arrived at her house.

‘I don’t feel any malicious aura around here,’ Pastor commented.

‘He is an ordinary ghost after all.’

They were greeted by the ghost sitting on dining chair. ‘I had expected you to bring help.’

The nurse shrieked. ‘You! Don’t act like you own this house!’ then she turned to Pastor, ‘Pastor, he is the jerk who annoy me yesterday!’

The Pastor looked at him arrogantly, ‘This house was never haunted before. What makes you to haunt this place?’

The ghost sneered. ‘So this woman has not telling you. She ride a carriage although she could not ride horse and her horse panicked and went straight toward me yesterday. Then I rolled toward a cliff and fell to the sea. I’m probably died from drowning. I knew this woman because I used to go to the clinic, so I know where she is.’

The Pastor looked at the nurse, ‘Is that true?’ The nurse went silent and sweat a lot. The Pastor had killed her with his cold and stern glare. ‘So I take it as true. I could not exorcise this guy because you deserve it,’ Pastor turned to the ghost, ‘Sorry to disturb you, Mr...?’

‘Chase. And you?’

‘Just call me Pastor. It gives me sense of power.’

The nurse rolled her eyes. Then the Pastor pulled her hand, ‘Before then, Ms. Tory, I still have to report you to the Guard. Don’t worry, negligence and accidental murder would cost you less than 3 years jail.’

The nurse panicked and pulled her hand. ‘No! I’m in probation and this problem is enough to pull my nurse license. Please, please, I would do anything but the jail.’

‘No problem, this guy is worse than jail. I would take my leave then.’

‘Pastor!’ The Pastor had left with Sister, leaving the nurse and the ghost. The nurse slowly looked toward the ghost, then ran from her house.

She worked in the clinic like usual. She brushed her teeth beforehand and changed her uniform. The doctor is not showing up and she has to handle everything on her own. But villagers like her. She is friendly and easygoing. She would treat even a slightest wound and give health advice to them just for free. She quickly befriend with everyone, including Red Riding Hood, Goldilocks, Doris, Sister and Lilita. She worked overnight. Other villages who cannot afford expensive hospital from the rich village the nurse went and does not have a clinic flocked this village clinic because it is free and the nurse was paid by the Imperial Hospital, health care owned by the King. She relieved when she finished work and went home. 

She went to bathroom and soaking in the bathtub. She felt something in her feet like something touching her. She rubbed her feet then suddenly something grabbed her hand. She jumped and pulled her hand. 

‘Chase! Scaring me with this kind of cheap scare again and I dare you, I would go to the Pastor and asked him to exorcise you, even I would go to jail!’

She got no reply. She looked at the water and a woman face appeared. She jumped from the bath and run outside. She breathed heavily. ‘What was that?’ She went inside, grabbed her towel and evening gown and went to bedroom to change. 

While lying on bed, she felt uneasy. She jumped when she felt something near her leg and turns out Chase sitting there. 

‘Chase...,’ she rose to sit on bed, ‘Say, do you meet other ghost here? A woman with long hair?’

Chase went silent. ‘You realize I’m a ghost, didn’t you?’

‘Come on, just tell me.’

‘No. How many people you have killed by accident? Maybe I have seen one of them.’

‘I’m not like that!’

‘I guess you are not scared of me again. I would give the ghost an honor to scare you.’

The nurse grabbed the ghost arm. It was cold but the nurse doesn’t pull her hands right away. 

‘No, don’t leave.’

Chase looked at her. ‘Are you serious? I could kill you while you sleep.’

‘I won’t sleep. How can I sleep with two ghost haunting me?’

The nurse then lie on bed. She kept her eyes open, then slowly fell asleep. 

On the next morning, the nurse screamed. But not because of the ghost, but because a cockroach. She hid behind Chase and pointing her spoon on the floor.

‘Kill it! Kill it!’

Chase looked at her annoyed, ‘You are scared of a cockroach but not me?’

‘If you are a cockroach, I would be scared,’ she pushed him, ‘Do something!’

Chase grabbed a shoe and hit the cockroach with it. He took a paper and throw it away.

‘This cockroach would haunt you too.’

‘At least I won’t go to jail because of it.’ She sat relieved on dining chair, continue eating her soup. ‘Thanks, Chase.’ The nurse thought having a man in house is really convenient. 

‘You probably think having a man in house is really convenient, don’t you?’

The nurse spitted her soup. ‘No! I’m not!’

‘Every woman always think like that, I know. They want a man who made and repair stuff for them. And some like you, to kill something. I guess no one wants you yet.’

The nurse pretty much annoyed. ‘Guess what, I will face my fear of cockroach and prove to you that I don’t need a man. I’m a nurse and I do dirty work everyday. Have you ever change a baby clothes? Cleaning their shit? Now excuse me, cockroach killer, I have to go to do some dirty work.’ Then she left the house. Chase laughed with himself.


	6. Merman and Marine Biologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Agnes and the Merman

Lately, the Northern Sea had lost many ships and get seamen killed. The sea was calm and empty because of it. Agnes, a marine biologist, was become one of the investigators of the incidents. She just arrived from her hometown to the Ran harbor. The harbor often filled with fishermen boat and ships but lately the harbor is lacking of activity due to the incidents. She lived in one of the fishermen lodgings that was empty. The lodging only has one bedroom and bathroom. It was cozy small house painted in blue. The house was facing the sea and when she open the door, she could see the beautiful scenery of the wharf and beach. It felt like a holiday for her. She shared the lodging with one of the investigators. Her name is Hilde. She came later after Agnes.

'Oh hi, are you...,'  
'Agnes, marine biologist. Nice to meet you.'  
'Ah, where is my manner? I'm Hilde, an oceanographer, nice to meet you, too. So, where do you want to sleep. Up or down?'  
'Anywhere is fine.'  
'So, if you don't mind, let me sleep below. I need to be close to my books. We are both scientist, so I have no doubt that we would get along.'

The first impression of Agnes about her is she is a beautiful woman. She has wavy short bob hair with dirty blond color and wore big glasses. Her skin is fair and white. She was about her age. She seems not interested in Agnes at all, but she is very nice, only she is so stuck with her books. She seems a studious person.

She went outside although the air is cold. She rented a boat. She was warned not the get further where the incidents often happened and she obliged. She enjoyed the cold but sunny weather. She peeked at the water and touched it with her hand. She caught a glimpse of a shadow, pretty big. She thought it was an animal or something but it created a huge wave. Agnes looked up and saw she went further and further away from the shore. She panicked and turned on the boat engine. The boat refused to move. A figure appeared in front of the bow. Agnes could not believe what she saw. There stood a fierce and fearsome man but handsome and has a light long hair. He was beautiful and his looks is so intimidating. Agnes moved away further and tried to turn the boat but the boat engine suddenly stopped. The man went taller and taller, until Agnes could see his broad chest. Agnes froze and could feel the air getting colder.

'A woman? How rare. What kind of business of the woman like you have on the sea?'  
Agnes was scared. This man is really strange, from his looks and his bluish skin. 'Nothing, sir, I-I need to go back to the shore, now if you excuse me...' Agnes was curious why a person would swim in the middle of the the ocean in cold winter, 'Aren't you cold, sir?'  
'I'm cold, very, very cold,' The merman went closer to her, at the side of the boat, 'But I think you can warm me up.'  
Agnes was thought she is dreaming. She could see some kind of mermaid tail below the surface. Then the fin surfaced. Agnes stared at it. The merman noticed it.  
'Oh, you see this. I got it since I was born. Isn't it rude to stare at it?'  
Agnes could not believe it and hoped she was actually sleeping in her lodge. She keep trying to turn on the engine but failed. The merman reached and pulled her into the sea. Agnes fell down into the sea and when she opened her eyes, her face is really close to his. How strange. His face is like a human. Agnes was holding his upper arm and she could feel his skin is scaly. Agnes reached his hair strand with her free left hand. So smooth like touching a silk. The merman clutched her arm tighter. Agnes realized she was not dreaming when she felt the pain. Agnes kicked him fiercely and the merman back off. Agnes resurfaced and went on her boat. She turned on the engine which miraculously started.   
She returned to the shore and quickly warmed herself up in the lodge. Hilde shocked to see her. 'Agnes? Did you fell down into the water?'  
Agnes was about to tell her about the possibility of the cause of the incident but she has not prove yet. 'Yes. I lost control and flipped back. I'm so silly.'

Meanwhile the merman returned to his underwater cave. He was not the only merman there but the cave is his favorite place. While floating in his cave to relax to stop thinking about Agnes but he could not stop thinking. He never encountered a human girl but after meet one, it was a strange one. When a human see him, the human should have panicked and tried to run away, but instead, the girl has guts to touch him. Little did he know that Agnes is a marine biologist and see him as test subject.


End file.
